Through my eyes or yours?
by user-name-here
Summary: fred angie fic. best friends fall in love but they hide it from each other. ... blah blah. still don't know how it will evolve.
1. Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer: characters not mine. though i wish one of them were.

**September 7; **

I remember the first time we met.

-

"BYE MUM!" I yelled as the Hogwarts Express slowly started to chug. Boy, was I stoked. I'm a witch. _A bloody witch_. How cool is that?

The train pulled out of the station.

"Hullo there." A boy with flaming red hair, my age perhaps, slid open the door to my compartment. "This place free?"

"Yup." I was the only one inside it after all.

"Oi!"

There was a commotion outside and three pairs of hands and shoes flailed in the doorway. "Me first! I asked her!"

"That's because you seem think you're a ladies' man!"

"By George, well duh. Of course I am!"

"What do you mean by me?"

"Shut up George."

I got up and yanked on one hand.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for? Lee, if that was you, you're gonna get your arse kicked from here to Zimbabwe."

"What are you talking about, Fred? I'm pinned to the ground because of you fat oafs!"

"Oh sorry!" I dropped the hand. "I was just trying to help. Um, I'm gonna pull you out first, okay?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Using all my strength, I pulled one body out from the pile.

"Hullo again!" He stood up and brushed himself off. He bowed low, "Nice to meet you."

I giggled. I didn't know wizards were like this.

"My name's Fred, and this here," he kicked one of the bodies still squirming to get through, "this here's my brother George. He's a bit knocked up, lost his marbles, he has…if you know what I mean."

Finally, everyone was seated comfortably in their seats.

"I'm Angelina Johnson, and you are?" I questioned.

"Fred Weasley here, at your service."

"And George!" His twin piped up.

"I'm their partner in crime and you m'lady are pretty fine," said the boy whose black hair was in dreadlocks.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, surprised.

"Wanna go out one day?" He winked.

The twins were laughing hysterically. The one beside me, Fred, I think, was leaning on my shoulder.

"Boys." I rolled my eyes. I looked outside. We were rolling past vast green pastures.

The ride was extremely entertaining. The Weasleys and the dreadlocks boy, whose name she soon learned was Lee Jordan, were the funniest people she had ever met.

"Wow. I didn't know wizards were this cool."

"We are, well, will be Hogwarts' finest," George said proudly. "We'll make Hogwarts history- HEY! We could be in _Hogwarts: a _History!" He elbowed Lee in the side.

A couple of rowdy boys peeked their heads to our compartment.

"This place isn't good enough for us," drawled a pale looking boy.

I felt Fred tense beside me. Wondering why on earth he was upset, I asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"You obviously are a Mudblood. I'm Cole Stewart. _The _Cole Stewart. My dad's the editor for the Daily Prophet. Probably doesn't even know what the Daily Prophet is, the stupid Mudblood." His gang guffawed.

"Why you nasty little flobberworm!" Fred abruptly stood up and sucker punched him straight in the gut. Cole reeled back, clutching his stomach.

"You wanker, I'll-"

"GET HIM!" Lee yelled. A fight ensued and I had no clue why. I might be a girl, but I was not one to stand back and watch a brawl. I did a drop kick and kneed one guy in his sensitive area.

"You take back whatever you said, you git!" Fred had grabbed Cole by the collar. "Take it ba-"

"What is all this commotion!" A plump lady pushing a trolley full of sweets towered over us.

"Nothing, madam," I smiled as sweetly as possible from where I lay on the floor.

"Goodness. Up, UP! Everybody up!" Stewart and his cronies gingerly got on their feet and left our space.

"Now, anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady asked.

"No thanks." The twins reached into their pockets and pulled out a corn beef sandwiches. "Corn beef."

"I'll have ten Chocolate Frogs and umm.. another five for the lady!" Lee reached into his pocket and gave her two sickles and three knuts.

He dumped the candy in between George and himself, tossing me five of the packages.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "You didn't have to."

"It's my pleasure. So now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Sports."

"Oh yes, Quidditch. I don't play, but wow. I LOVE watching it," Lee said enthusiastically.

"We play! And we're pretty good beaters, don't you think, Fred?" George piped up.

"Well of course, ugly brother. Best pair in the entire world. Why, I'm surprised Manchester hasn't asked us to sign a contract."

"What's Quidditch?" I interjected.

"Only the best sport in the entire world."

"Oh."

"You should play. You'd probably be good since you fight like guy."

I narrowed my eyes. Call me a feminist I don't care. I just absolutely hated it when guys were sexist.

"Girls can fight too," I clarified. "Probably better than some boys, ahem, Fred. But before we continue, why'd everyone get so mad about what that idiot said?"

"That dingbat called you a… called you a," Fred hesitated.

"Oh, c'mon, Mum isn't here, you know." George said with a Chocolate Frog in his mouth.

"Hey! Who said you could have a Frog?"

"Both of you shut up! And you know how much I hate that word." Fred glared at George. "He called you a Mudblood."

I learned that Mudblood was an extremely disrespectful term used in place of Muggleborn.

"Think of it like he was calling you fugly," Fred tried to explain. "And I couldn't bear it, because you most definitely aren't fugly." He cocked his head and took a good look at me. I felt sure that everyone could see, even under my dark skin, that a pink tinge had spread across my face. "Actually, you're quite the contrary," he said seriously, coming to a conclusion. I gaped at him. That was the sweetest thing a boy has ever said to me. He caught my eye and his face turned as red as his hair so that his freckles almost seemed to disappear.

George and Lee were roaring with laughter.

"Thanks," I mumbled, casting my eyes down. I blushed even harder than when Lee had bought me the candies. My gosh.

Darn. Why are my cheeks burning? And my tummy… I swear there are waves inside of it, thundering against the walls.

Ew. Hold on a sec. What happened to independent Angelina Johnson? Boys were- _are_ gross. I can't start liking one of them.

-

Too bad I did.

Now here I am, in a cramped compartment with my girls who are taking a nap, writing in an unused diary that Fred Weasley had given me for Christmas seven years ago. It still has the note attached to it. _To Angel, from Weasel._

I'm not surprised to see that things haven't changed.

Well… maybe they did.

But just a little.

Really.

I'm such a bad liar.

**September 7; **

I remember the first time we met.

-

"FRED! Take that sign off your brother's back right now!" My mother screeched.

"But _Mum_, all it says is 'I SUCK LOLLIPOPS.' What's wrong with that?" I smiled, cutely, I must say.

"_Now,_" She hissed. Mum sure freaks me out sometimes. She turned to Percy, "Now, dear…"

"How come you never call me dear?" George poked her.

"Yeah, Mum, yeah. Why huh? Why? Tell me. Tell us. Please?" I did my innocent googly eyes.

She ignored my burning question. "Off you go now, _dears_. The train will be departing soon."

We lugged our luggage (HAH that is alliteration!) onto the train.

"Woah!" George stumbled as the train began to move.

"Bloody arse!" I pushed him. "You're blocking the way!"

He fell onto some pipsqueak. "BAHA!" I slapped my thighs in laughter. "You're quite smooth."

"GERROFF ME!" The kid rolled out from underneath George. "Flipping hell! Have you no balance?"

"Uhh.. who the hell are you?" I asked him. This shorty didn't scare me. "What's you're name… Short Stuff?"

"Yeah.. you must be like, barely 4 feet, mate."

"Haha. Lee Jordan. And you blokes are?"

"George," I said.

"Fred," George said.

"Really now?" He narrowed his eyes. He was a sharp one, that Lee Jordan.

"No. It's the other way around." George grinned.

"Well… now, that I've met you two retards, let's go find a seat shall we?"

He winked at me, clapped George on the back and pushed him to the front.

"I wear tighty whities…" I murmured. "Mate," I whisper to Jordan, "you need to work on your game."

We peeked our heads through various compartments. "OY!" I said loudly as we interrupted a very heated snog session. We eventually came to a seemingly empty compartment. "Hullo there," I said. She looked up and smiled at me nervously. Uh oh. Did the train just speed up? Because I think I'm gonna throw up my breakfast. Oh wait… I didn't have any breakfast. I forced my stomach to calm down. ""This place free?"

She smiled. "Yup."

I stepped back from the compartment and called, "Oi!"

George and Lee came bounding. "The first shall be last," Lee commanded.

"Say what?" George asked.

"It's from the Bible you dingbats. Ever heard of the Bible?" Lee rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." George faked a yawn. "NOW LET ME IN!"

We seemed intent on choosing seats first. "Me first! I asked her!" I yelled. We were flailing our legs, feet, hands, arms, elbows… you name it. But I sure as hell I would beat up the sucker who'd sit next to her.

"That's because you seem think you're a ladies' man!"

"By George, well duh. Of course I am!"

"What do you mean by me?"

"Shut up George."

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for? Lee, if that was you, you're gonna get your arse kicked from here to Zimbabwe." I shouted as someone yanked my hand real hard.

From somewhere below me, Lee said in a muffled voice, "What are you talking about, Fred? I'm pinned to the ground because of you fat oafs!"

My hand dropped and hit something hard. I heard a soft ow. Oops. Must have hit someone's head. "Oh sorry! I was just trying to help. Um, I'm gonna pull you out first, okay?"

"What?"

"Never mind," she muttered. The girl pulled my hand once more and suddenly I was free.

"Hullo again!" I swatted away any dirt. If I had a tie and collar, I would have been straightening and smoothing those too. Without thinking, I bowed low and said, "Nice to meet you." Woah. Where did that come from? I think I'm growing manners. Mum would be crying tears of joy right about now. However, it seemed to get a positive effect as she giggled. I continued, ""My name's Fred, and this here," I kicked one of the wriggling bodies, "this here's my brother George. He's a bit knocked up, lost his marbles, he has…if you know what I mean."

When everyone was seated in their seats (HAH! Guess who was beside her. The one and only suave Fred Weasley) , the girl introduced herself as Angelina Johnson. _Angel_. I thought right away. We stated our names with Lee saying, "I'm their partner in crime and you m'lady are pretty fine."

She looked so shocked. "Excuse me?"

Lee winked. "Wanna go out one day."

I pretended to laugh as hard as George, leaning on her. Hope that makes him jealous. I can't believe he just said that though… I have competition. Wait. What? No. He can have her. I don't want her. Yes. I don't want her because She's just some random girl. Just some random girl.

We were all getting along just fine and dandy, but then that stupid Cole Stewart and his cronies had to appear. He's so snotty, I'm surprised he can breathe through his overly large nostrils.

I wasn't even paying attention to what he said until he uttered, "The stupid Mudblood."

No way did he just insult the angel. I mean, Angelina. "Why you nasty little flobberworm!" I threw a hard punch to his gut and he toppled over.

Let's just say that we make a pretty good team, the four of us. Especially Angel…ina and I. We sure beat up that Stewart pretty damn good. He would have been unconscious if it weren't for the trolley lady.

Lee bought a bunch of sweets and gave FIVE Chocolate Frogs to Angel- ANGELINA. You blockhead. Get her name right. It's not just Angel (though she may be one, I'm not sure). It's Angelina. Spell it out. A-N-G-E-L-I-N-A.

We discussed Quidditch. It's a shame that Hogwarts doesn't let first years try out for the house teams. Angelina (finally said her full name) is MUGGLEBORN (fudge that Stewart) so she doesn't know what it is.

"You'd be good at since you fight like a guy," I concluded.

She narrowed her eyes. "Girls can fight too. Probably better than some boys, ahem, Fred," she said heatedly. She softened her tone. "But before we continue, why'd everyone get so mad about what that idiot said?"

"Because that dingbat called you a…" Damn it. I just can't bring myself to say it. I finally got the word out and I had to explain to her what it meant. "Think of it like he was calling you fugly and I couldn't bear it, because you most definitely aren't fugly." I took a look at her, and NO I wasn't undressing her. I am eleven years old after all, even though Bill keeps telling me about girls and how they throw themselves at his feet. "Actually, you're quite the contrary." And I meant it. Holy hell. A brother (since when did I use that term?) would have to be blind to not notice her.

She turned red, and I realized the implication of what I had just said. George and Lee were roaring with laughter.She said a quiet thanks and was silent for the rest of the ride.

So was I. This girl made me think, think of how to not get cooties while still being friends with her.

-

So here I am, alone, still thinking. This time, I'm thinking of how not to fall in love while still being best friends with her.

It's my final year. George and Lee are out pulling some pranks but I decided to stay here and write. Because Lord knows I need an outlet for my thoughts, so what better place to write them in than in the notebook that Angelina had given to me for Christmas in first year. I had attached the note inside the front cover. _To Weasel, From Angel_.

And my, my, what an angel she is. My guardian Angel.

* * *

A/N : erm.. first fic. should i continue or completely give up hope? 


	2. Changes

I'd love to go back to when we played as kids  
but things change, and that's the way it is

-excerpt from _Changes_ by Tupac Shakur

* * *

**September 8; Angelina's POV****

* * *

**

I'm too tense and he's noticed. I'm too obvious. It's all his fault really. He changed, not me. Or is it the other way around? I grew up, and he's still an eleven year old who's now trapped in a seventeen year old's body.

Either way, it's different. I'm different. He's different. Everything is different.

-

It was the end of last year that signified our- _my _(just me, he doesn't even care) downfall..

We were out swimming in the lake. I decided to get rid of my farmer's tan and squeeze into a white itsy bitsy string bikini that Alicia and Katie had given me to me for my sixteenth birthday. That, itself, should have alerted something in me. I have _never_ worn a bikini in my entire life, choosing to stick to board shorts and a sports bra type top if necessary. I should have noticed the change in me.

Because he did. I stripped down to the bikini. It wasn't unusual that I took off my clothes in front of him (not like _stripping_ stripping, mind you). We'd gone to the beach during summer break and all that. Hell, he'd even pulled my shorts down that one time when I was trying to teach him how to play basketball. To teach me a lesson, he said. Don't wear your shorts that low on your hips.

But whatever. I was in a barely-there swimsuit. So what? He was there too, wearing nothing but his board shorts. Katie, Lee, George, and Alicia were also splashing about also.

So why did he have to keep on looking at me? It's not like it was the first time he'd ever seen a girl in a bikini. He didn't even notice when George turned his shorts into a speedo.

If he was just noticing for the first time that I was girl, then that's pretty darn sad.

Or maybe I wanted him to realize that I was a girl too and that I wasn't just some tomboy who ran around with him, playing Quidditch and pulling pranks.

Sure, he had asked me to the Yule Ball some months prior, but that was only as friends. Or was it? I thought it was as friends. He didn't say anything about it being as…you know. The way he asked didn't seem like it.

All he said was, "Oi! Angelina! Want to come to the ball with me?" And that's it.

-

It's past midnight now, but I can hear someone entering the Common Room. I sink lower into my seat by the embers.

"You're the only one I ever believed in, the answer that could never be found" I could recognize that voice anywhere. "The moment you decided to let love in," Fred sang quietly.

I stood up from my chair as he began to climb up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "I didn't know you liked Muggle music."

He stopped and turned to face me. "I didn't know you knew the Goo Goo Dolls."

I half smiled and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for John Rzeznik's voice."

He laughed and moved towards me. He asked me, "Do you remember the Yule Ball last year?"

My heart thudded. Was he going to confess his undying love to me?

"Yes," I answered nervously.

"That was fun."

I waited for more. None. "Oh." My heart dropped two stories. I cringed, thinking he had heard the disappointment in my voice. He took my hands and pulled me up. "What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice shaky though I tried to control it..

He just laughed and began to sing ever so quietly as he led me into a slow dance. "Now I'm banging on the door of an _angel_, the end of fear is where we begin, the moment we decided to let love in."

I shook myself free from his grasp, pushing him back an arms length. "What has gotten into you? You're never… like this." I said, amazed.

"I thought that's what you lik-maybe I grew up." He said seriously, though I could see his eyes sparkle, twinkle the way they did when a successful prank was excecuted.

"Maybe you did." I glanced up at him. His face quickly changed into a smile. Forced? I'll never know.

"Maybe I did."

We stood awhile. "It's- I need to sleep. I've had a long day trying to get back to the usual routine." I faked a yawn. "Good night, Weasel." I chanced a small kiss on his cheeks.

"Good night, Angel… my angel." He whispered as I climbed my way to the girls dormitory. I glanced back. He had turned around and had begun to walk to the opposite stairs. "The Goo Goo Dolls, eh?" I heard him mutter to himself.

**

* * *

**

There's something going on with Angie. She has this sort of conflict between her eyes and mouth. Like, she smiles, but I notice that her eyes aren't lighting up the way they do when she's genuinely happy. Maybe I'm delving too much into this, into her. Perhaps.. but she can't. She can't know about me. She can't know how I feel because than she would have said something. She would have confronted me about it like she usually does when there's dissension between us.

Maybe we're falling apart. The seams of a- _our _book ripping and now the pages are fluttering to the floor. Or maybe we're just being edited, our story being rewritten into a novel full of angst.

Or maybe I should stop thinking about her. But I can't. _Damn woman_. Every time I try and stop thinking about her, memories pop into my head, sometimes they're just still photos, and sometimes they're a full-fledged movie.

_Determined Angelina during our first flying lesson, hair streaming behind her as she beat me in a race._

_Satisfied Angelina after a pillow fight, pillow in hand, holding it triumphantly above her head._

_Blushing Angelina, flushing so hard I could see it through her dark skin as Oliver Wood complimented her Quidditch skills._

_Puffy eyed, tired Angelina trying to hide her tears when she received news that her brother, Lloyd, had committed suicide._

_An elated Angelina passing on the Quidditch Cup, screaming her throat out in jubilation._

_Striking Angelina emerging from Gryffindor Tower, dressed in fiery red dress robes, her beauty, tendrils reaching into my chest and ensnaring my heart._

I didn't always think of her in this way. She was my best friend; a female twin. I guess after the Yule Ball, she… her… beautiful. I can't help it. It was easier to suppress my feelings when I was younger. I used pretend that she wasn't a girl and I'd actually did forget.

I can't now. She's grown into her looks, her body.

-

It was the last weekend of sixth year and it was the six of us, as per usual. We were swimming in the Great Lake since it was a hot, sunny day. Alicia was splashing with George and Katie was flirting with Lee, squealing whenever he tried to get her into the water. Angel and I were left alone on the grass, and as much as I wanted to join in with the rest of them, I wanted to keep her company even more. She just lay there on the grass, her body stretched out, wearing barely nothing..

I know it's rude to stare (or to take quick, small glimpses), but in my defense, she's so gorgeous.

I think she noticed my funny looks since I kind of kept spacing out during our conversation since I was contemplating life as a _we_ because after awhile she had curled up and her arms were around her legs.

I was so caught up in everything about her that I didn't realize till after our excursion at the lake that George had transfigured my board shorts into a hot pink speedo. The bloody git.

-

I made my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room from the kitchens unnoticed, a song stuck in my head.

"-decided to let love in," I sang softly, not caring if there was anyone in the common room.

"I didn't know you liked Muggle music."

I stopped, turning around to find Angelina. "I didn't know you knew the Goo Goo Dolls."

She just smiled, a real smile this time, and said, ""What can I say? I'm a sucker for John Rzeznik's voice."

"Do you remember the Yule Ball last year?" Okay, retard, idiot, stupid, bumbling bloke, why'd you have to ask that?

"Yes."

I tried to think of what to say. Do I tell her that she looked unbelievably flawless, like a fallen angel? "That was fun." Once again, insert the retard, idiot, stupid, bumbling bloke line.

"Oh."

_Oh. _Now why does that sound very melancholy?

Look at me, using such big words. Without thinking I took her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes widening and voice shaking.

I'm crossing boundaries here. However, I just laughed and began to sing ever so quietly as I led her through a slow dance. "Now I'm banging on the door of an _angel_, the end of fear is where we begin, the moment we decided to let love in."

She pushed me away.. in fear? In awkwardness? "What has gotten into you? You're never… like this." She sounded shocked.

I was stumped. Why was I like this? "I thought that's what you lik-maybe I grew up." I stuttered.

She gave me a look. Good or bad, I couldn't tell "Maybe you did."

"Maybe I did."

As we said our goodnights (the tension was getting too thick) she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Angel… my angel." I whispered, my cheek blazing and the blood beneath the skin that she touched was pumping and throbbing and pulsing faster than anywhere else in my body. I headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "The Goo Goo Dolls, eh?" I muttered, making a mental note to keep it in my head.


End file.
